From Bomb Boy to Bomb Boy
by long live marshmallows
Summary: THREE-SHOT: A confused Uri doesn't know how to accept the 15 year old Gokudera and questions where his real owner, the 25 year old Gokudera, has gone off to. As 15 year old Gokudera and Uri spend more time together, Uri might be able to come to terms with this young Gokudera.
1. Part I

**From Bomb Boy to Bomb Boy**

_THREESHOT_

..

Hey all! It's LLM here! In case you've never heard of me before, I'm a female fanfic author who will only write KHR! fanfic. That might say something about me…who knows? xD

So, this is going to be a rather short fanfic that just came to me a while ago, and I finally have the time to finish it. It's going to be in a few parts: Uri's relationship with 24 year old Gokudera before he is transported, and then Uri's experience with 14 year old Gokudera, up till a time when he gets used to 14 year old Gokudera. It will end there, since if I continue I might end up writing the entire future arc from a cat's perspective (and I don't think I have enough time to do that)!

Here we go~

* * *

**Part I**

Bomb Boy is taking his time. He should have brought me out by now, but I guess I could excuse him this time—I won't make a mess when he brings me out. He just lost his best friend a while ago. I've only seen him once. Bomb Boy wants to save me as a surprise. Ah. And he calls. I'm regenerated again by the red flames he gives me through the hole.

I come out sitting on a cold table, staring at my partner, Bomb Boy. He looks more tired than yesterday.

_Meow._

He replies by scratching my favourite spot behind the ears and under my chin. Then I jump on his chest.

"Hey, careful," he says and catches me before my claws latch onto his shirt. I retract them and watch him through my eyes. He sighs. Then something made a sound. He becomes alert and pulls something out of his pocket as I settle on his shoulder, which is covered by a black, stiff cloth. I hate it when he wears these. It's rather the softer stuff.

"What is it?" he says. My sensitive ears picks up what the tabby is saying on the other end.

_"Gokudera-san, I'm sorry, but we're detecting a ring coming from…where Juudaime is."_

"_What?"_ Bomb Boy gets up and runs so fast I barely held on. I hiss and latch onto his scalp but he doesn't seem to notice. "Giannini, are you saying someone from the Millefiore is near Juudaime?! Why didn't you see it sooner?"

"_S-Sorry, Gokudera-san, but it just appeared! A-And it's the strangest thing…"_

"Spit it out!"

Oh. Bomb Boy is mad. What does this mean? A ring…so there is a scratching post near his friend? Hm.

"_I-It appears to be a registered ring that should not exist anymore! I-It's the Vongola Ring!"_

Bomb Boy skids to a halt and I nearly tumble off his shoulder.

"I'm going to check it out."

"_H-Hai, I'll open Exit B for you."_

"Roger. Oi, Uri, you're going back in your box."

I snarl. I know what _that_ means. I don't want to go back in yet! I hiss at him.

"Don't give me that now, Uri. I need to put you away." He kneels on the floor and opens his big flat box and starts to dismantle that gas tube thing. I return to my home and I know that he is pulling off his ring and disguising it as something, and he is also hiding other things while he is at it. I don't see why he goes through all that trouble. Then I feel him pick up the flat box and continue running.

I hope I get to sharpen my claws on the scratching post. It will be _fun._

He puts me down and he goes off to do whatever that voice said. And now, I sleep.

* * *

Aright...so that was a short introduction to how I'll be portraying Uri's personality. How'd you like it?

**My main reason for updating this now is because I'm curious about what you all think of my stories. So, I have a poll on my profile that would let me know the one you think is the best I've written. There's another one for if you've read one of my other stories but something seems to be the problem and I can't put up two polls at once! So just the Power of Vongola Decimo will be up, not the one for the overall story. That one is made up of several different oneshots so I made a separate poll for it.**

Hope you had fun reading this. Enjoy the rest of your day :)

_**-LLM**_


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Yeah, I don't know how a cat thinks or would refer to things... so just a note, "barrier" means wall/elevator/door. Basically anything that is... well, a wall or attached to it. Except for windows. Those are clear barriers. Though I don't mention them. Have fun reading! I'm sorry if it sucks. I haven't written anything in a long while.

* * *

**Part II**

I was getting restless. He hasn't come back to see me for a long time. And I want fish, even though I don't need it to survive. I was just trying to find out a way to force myself out when my box tumbled. Then someone was carrying me and knocking my box against the others that Bomb Boy played with. I heard Bomb Boy's kin speak. She has no reason to carry me at the moment, so why is she? I hear Bomb Boy's voice…he's finally back! I will definitely give him a good scratching for leaving me in here for so long.

But when I felt myself being given to him, he didn't take me out. It was strange. He growled to himself angrily, which is something I have never heard him do. When is he going to let me out? He puts me down somewhere and continues to talk to himself. I decide to take a nap.

When he _does_ hold me, I'm anxious to come out. It's about time! But as my claws seep into his flesh, I notice something odd. He _looks_ like Bomb Boy...but…he doesn't. Did Bomb Boy have another kin I didn't see before? Because this one looks just like him He even _smells_ like Bomb Boy. Suddenly, I'm pulled off his face and dropped to the ground. I snarl and hop back onto the desk to clean myself.

He was prodding at Bomb Boy's boxes that we play with once in a while. He didn't seem to be able to open any of them.

This boy was ignoring me. He doesn't even pay any attention to me! Bomb Boy would have known that I wanted something to eat by now. Where is he anyways?

I glance at Bomb Boy number two. _I want food…_ I nuzzled him as he worked on something on a piece of paper. He gave me an irritated look as I just stared at him, trying to get my message across. We stared at each other for a few heartbeats before he got the message. Bomb Boy number two smiled offered the flames on the Vongola Ring. I know rings. Innocenti made sure we all knew them by names, although I haven't seen the Vongola Storm Ring until now. I licked the flames produced and felt energised.

When he tried to force me back into my home, I snarled and pounced onto him. Where was Bomb Boy? Why is he letting someone else summon me? I want Bomb Boy, not this…this _copy._ I walked around, examining the room. Then I decided to take a nap on the table. I looked at Bomb Boy number two once more before my eyes closed.

I was started awake by a loud sound. I sat up and snarled. Who was it now? I noticed the second Bomb Boy at the table, fully equipped with the Sistema CAI. I tilted my head. What was he planning? Bomb Boy hasn't solved the puzzle yet and he doesn't let anyone play with it. This Bomb Boy shouldn't either…

I hissed when he opened a particular box. _Not good!_ I pounced onto his head. _Stop it! You'll—_

It was too late. I held on as the barrier in front of us scorched into flames and created a hole. I snarled again. _Look at what you did! Bomb Boy isn't going to like it when he comes back…wherever he is…_

"Alright. Now all that's left is…to explain this cat to my boss," I heard the second Bomb Boy say.

Boss? Bomb Boy mentioned his boss many times but I never got the chance to see him yet.

Through the smoke, I smelled something. My nose twitched and I pounced off Bomb Boy number two. I saw someone in front of me. He had a lot of brown hair. I jumped onto his face and used him as a spring board to launch myself further.

Where was that…there! That enticing smell of food…I turned a corner and continued running. I heard Bomb Boy number two chasing after me but I ignored his calls.

Up ahead there was a big man holding many somethings. I passed his legs and the little square things felt to the ground and I ran on.

There are a lot of corners here… I turned another one and stopped. I sniffed to find the scent. There. I ran south and the barrier in front of me split in two. There were two females walking out of something…they smell like the food…but it's not coming from them. I dash into the box. When I was in, the barrier behind me closed. I yowled in panic as I was confined again. This time, however, there were lights. I paced as I felt the uncomfortable sensation of falling…

_Ding!_

The barrier opened again! And the smell… I let out a purr of satisfaction.

Two more barriers opened and I saw Reborn. I haven't seen him in a while! _Reborn! Do you have any food for me?_ I meowed and jumped to nuzzle him.

He grinned and petted me.

"J-Juudaime!" I heard Bomb Boy number two shouted. Oh. He caught up…

"Gokudera-kun! What is this?"

"Well… it's…"

Someone squealed.

"He is so adorable, isn't he, Kyoko-chan?"

"H-Haru!" Juudaime said. I looked at him. So this is the famous boss I've heard so much about…he's the one I stepped on…

I hissed when I was suddenly pulled from the back. It was Bomb Boy number two carrying me now. _Let go of me!_

He began to bend over, apologising to his boss. What for? Damn. _Let go! I'm hungry! I want that food!_

Later in the day the girls gave me a lot of food… yum… then there was a cow my size. I don't understand how there could be such a tiny cow.

Then the loud one left a bottle on the table. Since I was thirsty, I drank some of it. I blinked. Then drank some more. I'm so thirsty…so, I drank all of it. When I prepared myself to jump to the floor, my head felt wuzzy…what happened… I shook my head and jumped. I managed to land on my feet, but… I couldn't…wait in a straight line. Maybe I'm too tired…

…

I remembered wandering around after Bomb Boy number two tried to put me away. As I walked, my head seemed to be less wuzzy-fuzzy. I jumped around and walked until I reached a barrier. It opened. It smelled very familiar. I think I've been here before. I pawed at another barrier… it slid open, and I saw a man clad in black. I looked up. We stared at each other for a few heart beats. _What do you want?_ I meowed. He blinked and picked me up. He was gentle, and patted my head. I purred. Ah…that hits the spot.

Then the man sighed and began walking. _Hey, where are you taking me? No, I won't want to go back there! _I began scratching the wall. I dug my nails in. I don't want to go back to Bomb Boy number two!

"Hibari-san! And… and Gokudera-kun's cat!?"

When he did bring me back, I snarled and scratched at Bomb Boy number two.

Where is Bomb Boy?

* * *

**A/N: **Whoosh. So, another chapter done. Mind telling me how I did? I can't help but think that it seems a bit off...

Thanks for reading anyways!

-LLM


	3. Part III

**Part III (finale)**

I was brought out of my home several times today. Damn that second Bomb Boy, dragging me out over every little thing. Doesn't he know how to handle some things by himself? Mmph. Oh well. I suppose I _should_ help him—since he seems to be trying so hard all the time! Not—_not, _because I like him. Bomb Boy number two can't replace Bomb Boy. The thought itself is absurd.

This time when I came out, I was on his back. He was wiggling around.

"Chew off these ropes, Uri!" he said to me. I cleaned my paws and ignored him as I looked around. The sun was fighting with someone in the air and he looked scratched up. _Don't you know better than to get into a fight without unsheathing your claws? Ba-a-a-ka. _

I snarled at the man who floated in front of us. I leaped but was knocked aside by that sun. Just when I try to help, I'm thrown off course! I see how it is. I hit something soft and was engulfed.

…_What?_ I tried to move but I was trapped tightly.

I snarled again as I felt sun flames enter my body. Just then I realised that it must be the big animal I saw a few heartbeats ago.

"Uri!" Bomb Boy two shouted. I could hear him faintly…but my attention was on the strange sensation I was feeling throughout my body. Mm~ I won't say it's unpleasant…just odd. I closed my eyes and let the sun flames sink into my skin.

...

"_That design. Hm. It must be an Innocenti original. I see."_

"_Che! So what? As long as it can block your stupid electric attacks, it's as good as any weapon."_

I heard Bomb Boy two talk with the floating man. Meanwhile, I was getting hotter and hotter but I was still breathing properly. I had a feeling that I was going to stay here for a bit longer than I thought I would.

Stupid Bomb Boy number two can fight by himself for all I care.

But for some reason I began to think back to our time in training. I hate to say it, but Bomb Boy two works just as hard as Bomb Boy. He was always testing the System CAI, scratching his head over the technique before he finally came up with the perfect combination for all his flame types. It was hard work indeed, _meow._

I twitched. It seems like I'm ready to be released. And not too soon I suppose. Bomb boy two got himself in trouble again. I growled from within the sun animal's pouch. With strengthened power, I jumped out and landed next to Bomb Boy two.

"Y-You're… that's…you're Uri…right?" he stuttered. I gave him my best glare and used a claw to pierce through his forehead's skin. _Who else could I be, silly boy?_ I asked him.

"You came to…protect me…?" He asked when I leaned over him.

_I won't go so far to say _that_…I think._

After that, I turned back to the two tiny black…felines who were growling at me.

_Kill…_

I snarled. _You two weaklings can't possibly hope to match up to me._

_We'll see about that,_ they said and bared their teeth.

I pounced the same moment they pounced. They stood no chance against me.

...

I continued to fight by Bomb Boy two's side. I still wondered where Bomb Boy went but not as much as I used to. I am currently too focused with protecting this little cub from killing himself before he could explain to me what happened to Bomb Boy.

For now, I guess I have no choice but to keep him safe. _If_ he gives me enough food, that is.

_Meow~_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! I finished yet another year of school! YAY FOR ME. Here's a welcome back present from yours truly. Yes, it's the last chapter of the Uri-obsessed story! Ah... well, I hope you enjoyed it.

_**-LLM**_


End file.
